Pul'yr Kil'sar
Pul'yr Kil'sar, or translated literally as the Way of the Hidden Spirit, is a martial art found in the Xedael Empire. The name is commonly shortened to Kil'sar or Pul'sar. Because Pul'yr Kil'sar was developed to take advantage of the natural Force abilities of the Ingr'Nysk, there are few, if any non-Force sensitive practitioners. Overview Pul'yr Kil'sar is found in two types: Myor'yasun and Run'war. Myor'yasun, or Common Form, is the type of Pul'yr Kil'sar taught throughout the Xedael Empire. Run'war, or the Forbidden Form, is practiced only by the Forgotten, a sub-caste of Xedael society. Run'war requires a level of Force mastery not found in the majority of the Ingr'Nysk population, and so practitioners of this form are beyond rare. Myor'yasun Myor’yasun, or Common Form, is the form of Pul’yr Kil’sar practiced most commonly in the Xedael Empire. The Common Form can be physically practiced by any Ingr'Nysk or anyone who is Force-sensitive, and focuses on the various stances, strikes, and techniques of Pul'yr Kil'sar. The form is similar to many other types of martial arts in the galaxy, in that it is used both as a combative sport and as a form of exercise. The Common Form teaches the basic techniques for utilizing the practitioner’s psychic ability to predict his or her opponent’s strikes or intentions. Unlike the Run’war form, Myor’yasun does not advocate high kicks or other elaborate techniques. Kicks are generally limited to no higher than the hip area, as any strike to a higher location is easily blocked and countered. Run'war Run’war, or the Forbidden Form, is a rare style of Pul’yr Kil’sar that is practiced only by the Forgotten, a sub-caste of Xedael society. This form requires an individual’s Force ability, or sar’kera, to be extraordinarily high, resulting in a tiny amount of students of this style. Principles Run’war takes using the sar’kera to a level far above what is taught in the Myor’yasun style. Instead of simply predicting an opponent’s attacks, a master of Run’war is able to utilize his sar’kera to enable him to perform astounding physical feats. Run’war masters have been reported as being able to scale sheer cliffs and destroy power-armored soldiers bare-handed. Another important teaching of Run’war is utilizing the sar’kera to attack the mind of an opponent. This technique, known as reo’kun, plays at the innate fears and desires of a target, thus throwing off his concentration. This allows a user to dissuade opponents from fighting or to crush the morale of enemy units. Run'war does not rely on any preset stances or forms. Rather, a practitioner of Run'war is taught how to utilize his superior speed and precognitive ability to always be capable of delivering a strike from any position. This also gives the practitioner the advantage of being unpredictable to those who are accustomed to fighting against stance-using opponents. Ranks Run’war carries four ranks: neophyte, initiate, adept, and master. Unlike other martial arts, there is no decoration to signify rank, aside from a practitioner’s skill and ability. The neophyte rank is accorded to all who begin the study of Run’war, and is generally held for the first decade of study. During this time, a student is taught all of the principles of Myor’yasun, as well as basic armed combat techniques. A neophyte is expected to maintain a high level of physical and mental fitness, as well as master the ability to control his or her sar’kera. In order to achieve the next rank, the neophyte must prove his mastery of Myor’yasun, usually against one of his fellow neophytes. The initiate stage lasts for another decade, if not longer. Because the Forgotten are part of the Xedael military, this stage is characterized by an increase in appropriate military training, including boarding tactics, military strategy, and survival skills. This stage is incredibly harsh, with a high proportion of initiates failing, either through the lack of innate ability, or simply bad circumstances. Training at this stage also includes advanced sar’kera usage, such as mastery of reo’kun. Initiates are hardened to the realities of warfare, and are taught how to combat multiple opponents at once. In addition, initiates are taught advanced weapon handling techniques, as well as psychological warfare strategies. Further advanced training emphasizes blind fighting, where the sar’kera is substituted for physical sight. Graduation from the initiate rank to the adept rank generally involves combat between two initiates in a light-less room. The survivor will have achieved the adept rank. The adept rank is the final point of advancement for most Run’war practitioners. The majority simply do not possess the skills required to achieve the master rank, while others are killed before they can improve their skills. While an adept serves on active duty, he will improve his skills. During this time, he will also begin to customize Pul’yr Kil’sar Run’war with his own personal philosophies and ideas. When he has reached a sufficient skill level, he may test to become a master, and if he achieves this rank, he is eligible to teach others the skills of Run’war. Category:Martial ArtsCategory:Xedael EmpireCategory:Balsa